l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikoma Akiyama
Ikoma Akiyama was a poet, omoidasu, and historian bushi of the Lion Clan. Governor In 1169 Akiyama was governor of Shiranai Toshi, after a life spent maintaining the Ikoma Records and representing the Clan in courts. He worked alongside the military commander, Ikoma Noda. Masters of War, p. 92 Toshi Ranbo Akiyama was an assistant to Akodo Setai, and present in the capital Toshi Ranbo in 1169 when a fight broke out between a handful Akodo and some Mantis. The fight escalated and both the Lion and Mantis were banished from the Imperial City by the Phoenix. Stronger than Steel, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1169 Akiyama was later assigned to assist Ikoma Otemi at Kyuden Ikoma in winter 1169 alongside Matsu Aoiko. Otemi was planning a campaign to take and hold the capital. Akiyama was concerned on how the act would be percieved, but Otemi pointed out that the Phoenix had shown that someone strong enough to take and hold the capital would indicate their worhtyness for the Imperial Throne. Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Imperial Librarian In 1170 his old friend Seppun Kiharu told late Otomo Hoketuhime wanted a deserving samurai to fill the post of Imperial Librarian. The Otomo would take care that the Lion receive the needed funds to support Akiyama in the additional duties that came with being the Imperial Librarian. Akiyama moved to Toshi Ranbo to attend to his new responsibilities. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon Celestial Tournament announcement Akiyama was present when other members of the Imperial Court were blaming one each other about the Night of the Assassins. Shosuro Maru, now called the Voice of the Obsidian Moon, and Omen, the Voice of the Jade Sun, arrived to Toshi Ranbo. With the mark of Tengoku clearly shining in both of their souls they announced to all in Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen's court, that Lord Yakamo and Lady Hitomi had been expelled from the Heavens and the Jade Dragon and the Obsidian Dragon had became the new Sun and Moon. With the line of Toturi finished it was the will of the Celestial Heavens for there to be a new Emperor, who would be chosen through a tournament to be held at Seppun Hill similar to that held by the Kami at the Dawn of the Empire. The previous discussions were forgotten. Gaijin Books Akiyama found a book written in Senpet language by the General Abresax after his defection to the Scorpion Clan. He sent it to Ikoma Otemi and it gave a key to translate another gaijin book to Rokugani language, Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan called De Bellis Yoditorum. De Bellis Yoditorum (Promotional Title) Turqoise tournament annunced In 1172 during the Destroyer War Akiyama bore the scroll who would announce the Turquoise Championship. Scenes from the Empire 15, by Shawn Carman, Brian Yoon, & Nancy Sauer External Links * Ikoma Akiyama (Samurai) Category:Lion Clan Members Poet Ikoma Akiyama